Big Boss
Big Boss is an Event Zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 2 /6 . He does not have any traits, and his ability draws a card for every other Professional Zombie on the field at the start of each turn. Origins His name and appearance are based off of the term "big boss", the leader of an enterprise. However, his appearance is more inclined towards the appearance of a stereotypical mob boss. His description references the fact that he has low strength when compared to other Gargantuars. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Start of Turn: Draw a card for every other Professional Zombie. *'Set:' Event Card description He'd probably hit harder if the briefcase was filled with gold instead of cash. Strategies With Big Boss is in the Brainy class, so Heroes using him should have no trouble ramping up with cards such as Medulla Nebula or Cryo-Brain to get him on the field quickly. He is meant to be utilized for late-game card draw, but having cards early in the game never hurt anybody. Rustbolt has the most use out of Big Boss, as he has the most Professional Zombies out of any Zombie Hero. He can also use Flag Zombie and Gargologist to lower his cost. He can also use cards that synergize with Professional Zombies such as Middle Manager and Jurassic Fossilhead. Camel Crossing and Escape through Time can ensure that all of his Zombies survive to benefit Big Boss. Even though Rustbolt has the most Professional Zombies, there are a rather fair amount sprinkled throughout the classes. Super Brainz can utilize Mixed-Up Gravedigger to help his Zombies survive the Plants phase, Professor Brainstorm can use damaging cards such as Foot Soldier and Fireworks Zombie to keep the Plant threat low and draw more cards to use in spam decks, and Immorticia can use her Gargantuar synergy to give him [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] and boost his stats to help him survive. Immorticia may have difficulty using him, however, as she has the least Professional cards out of all the (canon) Heroes. Note that Big Boss counts other Big Bosses as Professional cards, so he can still give more cards if another Big Boss is in play. He just doesn't count himself. Heroes using Big Boss should be wary of milling themselves; since Big Boss requires other Zombies to give cards, Heroes should likely stock up on tricks in case the field becomes coated in Professional Zombies. Against Big Boss is very powerful in the late game, but he's useless without his pawns. Remove other Zombies before you take this one out, as his low renders him an oddly tame threat. The most dangerous part about him is his ability, and he can't use his ability if he has no Professional Zombies around him. Big Boss has a lot of , so taking him down won't be an easy task. Be aware that the Zombie Hero can always Teleport Big Boss during the Tricks phase. He can survive mostly any combat situation. If you see a board with Professional Zombies and the Zombie Hero saving up a lot of Brains, it'd be wise to use Brainana or Forget-Me-Nuts to deter the Zombie Hero. Category:Event cards